Yo estoy aquí
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Ryoma estaba saliendo con uno de los titulares de Seigaku, pero éste lo deja. El pequeño esta destrozado, pero Momoshiro estará ahí para ayudarlo. MomoxRyo
1. Chapter 1

"Yo estoy aquí"

cap.1

'Bueno, eso es todo por hoy' anunció el capitán.

El entrenamiento del día por fín había terminado. Todos estaban muy cansados ya que ese día Inui había decidido hacerlos correr más. Según él, en los últimos partidos se habían mostrado bastante flojos.

Ryoma tomó su buzo de Seigaku que había dejado en uno de los bancos y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

'¡Ryoma!' gritó a lo lejos Momo. '¡Tengo que ir a devolver un libro, espérame asi vamos juntos!' le pidio.

'Esta bien'

Unos minutos más tarde, Momoshiro regresó a la zona de las canchas. Había tenido que esperar un par de minutos más de lo previsto ya que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba. Por consiguiente, fue hacia la puerta del colegio, pero su amigo no estaba allí. Supuso que aún seguía en el vestuario.

El chico de segundo año estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó a dos personas discutiendo.

'...ya no hay nada más de qué hablar' ¿Esa era la voz del capitán acaso?

'Pero yo...' comenzó a decir una voz muy familiar.

'Eso es todo' interrumpió Tezuka.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, asi que Momo se separó de la puerta y se escondió.

Tezuka salió de los vestidores y fue caminando a paso rápido hasta perderse de vista.

¿Qué era todo aquello que había escuchado¿De qué Tezuka no quería hablar más?. Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a Ryo...

'¿Ryoma¿Estas bien?' preguntó sorprendido. Su compañero del club estaba sentado al en uno de los bancos. Parecia...estar llorando.

El joven de septimo grado levantó la vista sorprendido. Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que la luz en el lugar era muy débil. Aún asi, el morocho pudo ver que los los ojos de gato estaban rojos, y tenía las mejillas empapadas.

'No es nada, espérame afuera que en un minuto voy.' trató de disimular. 'Tengo...' se puso de pie. 'Que cambiarme aún...'

'¿Estas seguro? porque sino...'

'¡Déjame un segundo solo!' subió la voz Ryoma dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Momoshiro no dijo nada más y salió. Realmente nunca había visto así a su amigo. ¿Primero llorando y luego gritando? Algo raro le estaba ocurriendo.

Cinco minutos despues, Ryoma salió de los vestidores con un buzo azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros largos, todo acompañado de su gorra, porsupuesto.

Comenzaron a caminar. Momo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba el chico de septimo, quería saber qué era lo que le había sucedido y así poder ayudarlo.

'¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el capitán?' soltó Momoshiro al doblar una esquina.

Silencio.

'Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Somos amigos ¿o no?' trató de convencerlo.

'Sí...tienes razón. Pero Momo, no se cómo decirtelo.' comenzó.

'Vamos Ryoma, tal vez pueda solucionar tu problema. ¿Estas así porque aún no pudiste ganarle un partido¿O porque te molesta como te mira siempre...?'

'Estabamos saliendo' soltó al fín.

Momo trató de asimilar las palabras ¿¨Estabamos saliendo¨ dijo¿Saliendo? Sali...

'Sí, éramos novios...' comenzó a relatar al ver la cara de Momoshiro a la que solo le faltaba un signo de interrogación grande sobre su cabeza para estar completa.

Un dolor apareció en el pecho de Momoshiro pero éste lo ignoró. Pensó que ahora todo tenía sentido incluyendo esas miradas que le dirigía el capitán a su amigo.

'Empezamos a salir hace unos meses, pero hoy me dijo que ya no me quería, que en realidad amaba a Fuji...' Ryoma fue bajando la voz a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra.

'Ya veo' Momo no podía creer como Tezuka había roto el corazón a Ryoma, encima por Fuji. Su amigo no se comparaba para nada con aquel joven que tras esa sonrisa escondia una personalidad totalmente sádica. Ryoma, a pesar de mostrarse como alguien serio y de pocas palabras, era en verdad una persona muy dulce, que de seguro le entregaría todo su corazón a la persona que amaba. Y Tezuka había hecho pedazos su corazón. Que vergüenza. 'Sabes Ryoma, Tezuka se lo pierde.'

Ryoma siguió sin levantar la vista. El morocho podía escuchar como Ryoma estaba llorando nuevamente. No podía verlo así, no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

Se detuvo frente al pequeño y lo abrazó.

'No derrames más lágrimas por él, no vale la pena.' dijo en un susurro. Ryoma permaneció inmovil, con su rostro apollado en el pecho de Momo. Increiblemente, dejó de llorar. El mayor se separo y se arrodilló frente a él, quedando ambos cara a cara.

'Así esta mejor' djo sacándole con el dedo índice la última gota de agua.

'Gracias Momo.' Ryoma le dirigió una sonrisa y siguieron caminando hasta la casa de él.

-------

n.a. qué les pareció? Este es mi primer fic de Pot, espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo estoy aquí"

cap.2

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Hasta mañana.- saludó Momoshiro cuando llegaron a la puerta del templo.

-Momo, espera¿Quisieras...quedarte un rato aquí?- preguntó Ryoma. Parecía mostrarse un poco avergonzado por la pregunta.

-Claro, despues de todo mañana es domingo- dijo pensando que seguramente su amigo aún no se había recuperado del todo y necesitaría alguien que lo comprendiera.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Ryoma fue hasta la cocina, donde encontró una nota de su padre:

_Querido hijo:  
Nos fuimos a comer afuera. No nos esperes y disculpa que no te avisamos, supusimos que no ibas a querer venir. Tu madre dice que te cuides.  
Papá.  
p.d.: Dale de comer a Karupin por mí ¿si?_

- De seguro les dijo que no quería ir a comer para poder deborar todo él solo- pensó Ryoma sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Aunque pensandolo bien, era mejor que ellos no estuvieran, sino las dos mujeres que vivían con él se preocuparían por el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

Sacó de la heladera un par de gaseosas y de la alacena unas papas fritas que había visto escondiendo a su padre. Le dio de comer a su gato quien lo estaba esperando con ansias.

- Se ve que Karupin tiene hambre- comentó Momo entrando en la cocina.

- Se supone que come más temprano, pero como mi padre se fue...él era el encargado de darle la comida hoy.

- Ya veo- dijo mientras agarraba la lata que Ryoma le había ofrecido. -¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?- preguntó Momo.

- ¿Vamos a ver televisión? solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto por un rato- confesó Ryoma.

- De acuerdo-

Ambos se sentaron frente al televisor. Al parecer no había nada para ver, pero despues de un rato, lograron encontrar una película que parecía bastante entretenida.

Al parecer la historia se trataba de un joven investigador al que lo contrataban para encontrar algo. Pero a medida que iba avanzando la trama, parecía ser que el protagonista estaba más confundido, al igual que el espectador, ya que nada parecía lo que era al principio.

Ryoma parecía bastante concentrado en la historia que se estaba llevando a cabo. O eso pensaba Momo, quien aún seguía bastante preocupado por el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Comenzaron a pasar los títulos. Momoshiro salió de trance,'en verdad era interesante' pensó mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ryoma para comentar la película.

Pero el pequeño estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón durmiendo lo más profundamente. Al verlo, a su compañero se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento de que era muy tierno verlo en ese estado, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza como diciéndose que ese era un pensamiento inadecuado.

Miró el reloj. Ya eran las una de la mañana exactamente. Ya era hora de irse. Se puso de pie.

- Ryoma- lo llamó en voz baja. Realmente no quería despertarlo. - Ryoma- volvió a llamarlo al ver que no respondia, esta vez sacudiéndolo suavemente.

- ¿Tezuka?- preguntó aún en sueños.

Dejó de sacudirlo. '¿Tezuka?' repitió en su mente. Sintió rabia de que Ryoma aún siguiera pensando el el capitán.

- Ryoma, soy yo, Momoshiro- continuó sacudiéndolo nuevamente.

-Mhh..- Ryoma abrió un poco los ojos. -¿Momo?- dijo al fin.

- Tengo que irme, ya es tarde.- se excusó. -De seguro Nanjiro no tardará en llegar y...-

- Espera- pidió Ryoma. No te vayas todavía. No quiero... quedarme solo. - confesó cerrando los ojos. -Solo... un rato más...-

- De acuerdo- respondió volviendo a sentar.

Ryoma se limitó a sonreir y se deslizó hasta apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Momoshiro quien se sonrrojó.

- Gracias- dijo antes de volver a dormirse.

Momo permaneció despierto, porque, despues de todo¿Qué iba a pensar el padre de Ryoma si encontraba a su hijo durmiendo como estaba en el sillón?.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los parientes de Ryoma. Momo pegó un gran salto, no sin antes dejar al pequeño con la cabeza en uno de los almohadones. Saludó a todos y se fue.

El lunes llegó rapidamente. Como todas las mañanas Momo pasó por la casa de Echizen para ir juntos al colegio. Un par de segundo luego de tocar el timbre, el joven salió y comenzaron a caminar.

Al parecer Ryoma ya se había recuperado del problema "Tezuka" como le había puesto Momoshiro el día anterior. Y es más, hasta parecía más contento que nunca...


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes llegó rapidamente. Como todas las mañanas Momo pasó por la casa de Echizen para ir juntos al colegio. Un par de segundo luego de tocar el timbre, el joven salió y comenzaron a caminar.

Al parecer Ryoma ya se había recuperado del problema "Tezuka" como le había puesto Momoshiro el día anterior. Y es más, hasta parecía más contento que nunca.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó al verlo tan feliz.

-Claro que no- respondió con voz tranquila.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al colegio. Mientras Momo dejaba la bicicleta, un par de chicas se acercaron a ellos.

Eran Sakuno y Tomoka quienes los saludaron.

- Buenos días principe Ryoma. Momoshiro- saludó Tomoka con su ruidosa voz.

- Bu..Buenos días- le siguió Sakuno.

Momoshiro respondió al saludo pensando que como todos los días, no iban a obtener respuesta de Ryoma, pero se equivocó.

- Buenos días¿vamos yendo?- preguntó con la voz tranquila.- Nos vemos luego Momo.- se despidió.

El mayor aseguró la bicicleta y siguió camino hacia el salón. Realmente algo raro le estaba pasando a Echizen.

- ¡Nyaa¡¡¡Momoshiro espera!- le gritó una característica voz de niño.

- Buenos días Kikumaru-

- Buenos días ¿Me harías un favor?. Necesito que le devuelvas esto a Kaoru.- dijo entregándole un pañuelo de color naranja con dibujos.

- Eh, claro-

El joven de pelo negro entró al salón. Para variar Mamushi ya había llegado. Se acercó a él sin muchas ganas.

- Kikumaru me pidió que te diera esto- dijo sin previo saludo al ver que su compañero de salón lo miraba como preguntándole que rayos quería.

Kaoru miró hacia donde estaba el pañuelo. Inmediatamente lo agarró y se dió vuelta para guardarlo en su portafolios. Momoshiro juró ver un poco de sonrojo en la cara de la serpiente pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

------

El timbre que señalaba la hora del almuerzo sonó. Al salir el profesor, todos se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo excepto Kaoru quien ya tenía el almuerzo listo.

Momoshiro fue el primero en salir pues no quería que su pan preferido se terminara antes de que llegara. Corrió hasta el lugar y tras varios empujones salió satisfecho con todas sus proviciones.

Ahora iría a buscar a Echizen que de seguro estaba en la terraza del colegio como la mayoría de los días.

------

El prodigio de Seigaku salió de su salón. Ya estaba todo listo. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a su cómplice y luego a la víctima.

Al subir por las escaleras del tercer piso se encontró a Fuji.

A pesar de que estaba lleno de gente, sus miradas se cruzaron como si nadie más estuviera allí. Ryoma pudo notar que la sonrisa de Fuji se agrandaba, como si estuviera disfrutando algo. El joven de cabello verde se la devolvió. Ryoma llegó a la terraza. Hecho una mirada rápida, al parecer no había nadie.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- lo sorprendió Momoshiro pasandole los brazos alrrededor del cuello de Ryoma quien se sorprendió.

-¡Momoshiro,- dijo sorprendido sonrojándose un poco.-No hagas eso.- lo regaño mientras se soltaba.

Los dos se sentaron en la sombra. Momoshiro comenzó a almorzar y le invitó un poco a Echizen que aceptó con gusto.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó de la nada.

- Sí. Ya pasó.- respondió luego de un momento de silencio.

- Entonces debe ser por eso que te encuentro más "alegre" que de costumbre.-

- Sí, seguramente.- dijo sin darle importancia.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo sonó. Momoshiro juntó todos los paquetitos vacíos se puso de pie al igual que Ryoma. Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al piso de Momo.

- ¡Ah! Momo.- lo frenó Echizen. -Necesito que me ayudes con una cosita.-

- Claro¿pero con qué?-

- Luego te digo- respondió comenzando a correr hacia su salón.

Momo se quedó pensativo las restantes horas. ¿En qué podría necesitar ayuda su amigo?.

------------

Luego de terminar las clases, los titulares de Seigaku y demás miembros del club de tenis se reunieron en la zona de las canchas. Inui los estaba esperando con una DELICIOSA jarra de jugo para quienes fallaran en el entrenamiento del día.

Todos ya estaban reunidos cuando Momo llegó.

- Lo siento, es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente.- se disculpó. La verdad era que el profesor de biología lo había visto tan distraído durante la clase que al finalizar la misma lo hizo dibujar una célula parte por parte hasta que lo hizo perfecto.

- Esta bien, todavía no comenzamos- le informó Oishi.

-Así es.- coincidió Tezuka clavándole su característica mirada severa.

-Que bueno- respondió con la voz seria mientras miraba al capitán.

- Buenos días a todos, hoy empezaremos con 30 vueltas a las canchas- ordenó.

Una queja general se escuchó en la zona.

- Ahh! ya no puedo más.- se quejó Eiji mientras corrian la última vuelta.

- Vamos, solo queda una.- lo animó Oishi.

- Shh...- coincidió la serpiente al pasar.

- 5, 4, 3, 2.- Los titulares pasaron la línea rozando el tiempo límite. -Lástima. - dijo para sí Inui quien ya tenía todo listo para su victima.

-Muy bien, descansen cinco minutos y luego a practicar.-

Todos los titulares cayeron al piso simultaneamente.

Momo se acostó en el suelo como solía hacer. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su respiración agitada.

- Momoshiro- llamó una voz familiar.

El mayor abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Ryoma a escasos centímetros.

- Tienes tiza en la mejilla.- explicó acercando una de sus manos y haciendo lo que a Momo le pareció una caricia.

Tezuka que en ese momento estaba hablando con Inui, se dio quedó mirando aquella escena.

- Creo que ya no tienes nada.- observó un poco más de cerca. A Momo se le acerleró el corazón. - Listo- dijo volviendo a sentarse. 

Momoshiro no dijo nada, estaba demasiado agitado y sorprendido.

- ...Y entonces voy a ponerme un sombrero de pato y bailar con Kaoru la Rumba- bromeó Inui al ver que el capitán no le estaba prestando atención.

Tezuka se dio vuelta y al ver que el joven de la data había terminado de hablar.

- De acuerdo.-

-------------------------------------------------------------

n.a.: fin del capi 3. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo estoy aquí"

cap. 4

Momoshiro llegó a su casa e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿El chico de séptimo le había estado coqueteando durante las prácticas? Eso no era posible, Ryoma siempre había sido su amigo desde que lo conoció, además aún no se había repuesto del golpe que le había producido la ruptura con Tezuka. Pero entonces, todo lo que había visto...

_Ryuzaki mandó a todos los titulares a practicar. Ryoma con Eiji Y Tezuka con Kawamura para empezar. _

_Ryoma se puso de pie y fue hacia una de las canchas, acompañado de un hiperactivo Eiji, quien le decía al ochibi que no le ganaría esta vez._

_Como no le habían asignado ningún partido, Momoshiro se puso del otro lado de la red que daba hacia donde estaba jugando su amigo. Le pareció ver que Ryoma se acercaba hacia el lado en el que él estaba y se levantaba la remera suavemente, haciendo que se secaba el sudor al tiempo que dejaba bien visto su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo. Momoshiro desvió la mirada rápidamente. _

_También en el vestuario, donde estaban Kawamura, Oishi y Eiji en las duchas, mientras el capitán y Fuji ya habían terminado de cambiarse y estaban por irse, Ryoma salió de la ducha empapado, solo tapado con la toalla en la cintura. Se acercó a Momoshiro y le pidió su jabón porque al parecer se lo había olvidado. _

_Momoshiro que se estaba vistiendo, enseguida le alcanzó lo que había pedido y continuó con lo suyo. Tezuka miró de reojo a Ryoma y éste le devolvió la mirada, mientras que Fuji observaba todo con una falsa sonrisa._

Se recostó en su cama. Era imposible, de seguro esas "insinuaciones" no habían sido para él, sino para el capitán. Era posible que Ryoma pensara que si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, volvería con él. Que bajo podía caer Ryoma por Tezuka…

--

Ryoma anunció su llegada a casa. No había nadie más que su padre y Karupin quien lo recibió con un feliz maullido. Fue hacia la cocina y abrió la heladera.

Al parecer su plan estaba dando resultado. Su Tezuka estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos por más que lo disimulara. Por otro lado le daba un poco de pena tener que usar a Momoshiro para eso, pero su amigo estaba actuando tal y como lo había pensado. Sonrojándose y desviando la mirada apenado. Sonrió feliz al ver en su mente esas imágenes. Tomó la botella de Ponta que estaba abierta y cerró la heladera.

----

El día se anunció con un radiante Sol. Era sábado. Ryoma despertó con Karupin sobre su cara. Se vistió rápidamente y fue hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días – saludó como todos los días a las tres personas que allí estaban.

-Buenos días Ryoma, últimamente pareces estar bastante feliz. ¿Acaso recibiste alguna carta de amor¿O tal vez ya tienes novia? – quiso saber Nanjiro con su sonrisa burlona.

-Nada de eso. Hoy hay examen de ingles.- No le estaba mintiendo al padre, ya que en efecto ese era uno de los motivos por los que estaba de tan buen ánimo el presente día.

-Hoy hice el desayuno al estilo oriental, como a ti te gusta.- le dijo con una sonrisa la madre al tiempo que se lo ponía en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias mamá.- agradeció comenzando a comer.

-¡Ryoma!- llamó una voz desde afuera.

-Llegó Momoshiro¡hasta luego! - saludó tomando su mochila y calzándose los zapatos.

-¿Será cierto eso de que no tiene novia? No puedo creer que a su edad y siendo tan apuesto como su padre no haya conquistado algún corazón. En fin.- dijo para sí abriendo una de sus revistas de chicas, perdiéndose en ella.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar. Ambos a centímetros del otro, pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos, perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos.

"Hoy de seguro será un excelente día. Momoshiro ha estado toda la semana respondiendo a mis señales. Y Tezuka ya no sabe qué hacer. De seguro ya rompió con Fuji y hoy va a venir a pedirme que salgamos de nuevo" pensaba Ryoma contento.

"Rayos, ya no se qué hacer. Hoy lo vine a buscar, pero cada vez me siento más incómodo. Al principio pensé que todo eso era para Tezuka, pero últimamente me mira de una forma muy… como decirlo…cariñosa. Aunque… a decir verdad… no me molesta para nada que haga todas esas cosas… ¡No¿Qué estas diciendo Takeshi? No puede ser que te guste que un chico te coquetee. Deja ya de pensar en eso. Lo mejor es que te busques alguna chica, sí, de esa forma te vas a dar cuenta de que lo que sentís cada vez que Ryoma se te acerca demasiado no es atracción…" hablaba consigo mismo.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al colegio vislumbraron que a lo lejos llegaba la feliz parejita de TezuFuji. Ambos salieron inmediatamente de sus pensamientos para observar aquella escena. Tezuka caminaba de la mano con Fuji, ambos hablando a gusto, es más…el capitán… ¿Estaba sonriendo?

"Increíble, le sacó una sonrisa. No hay duda de que el capitán está enamorado".

"¿Esta sonriendo¿Le está regalando esa hermosa sonrisa a ese¡Ja! De seguro es solo para complacerlo."

A unos pasos de la entrada, soltaron sus manos. Tezuka volvió a ser la persona seria de siempre y Fuji… bueno, lo que mostraba ser siempre. Caminaron hasta perderse dentro del lugar.

Al ver que ya no podían verlos más, Ryoma y Momoshiro reaccionaron. Momoshiro pensó que Ryoma de seguro estaría con una terrible cara como aquella vez que le contó que había estado saliendo con Tezuka. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando Takeshi giró su cabeza, encontró a un confiado y sonriente Ryoma, al parecer aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Momoshiro, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- saludó comenzando a caminar.

-Nos vemos Ryoma.-saludó mientras lo veía alejarse. "Que raro, está bastante contento, de seguro hoy tiene examen de ingles" pensó sonriendo.

Ryoma corrió hasta su aula. Aún tenía que repasar para el examen, ya que era en la primera hora. Pero algo hizo que el pequeño olvidara todo aquello. Tezuka estaba parado a un costado de la puerta de su salón.

"Y aquí viene" pensó confiado, comenzando a caminar despacio, simulando que no le prestaba atención a nada.

-Ryoma.- lo llamó girando para quedar frente al pequeño.

-¿Tezuka?- dijo indiferente.

-Quiero hablar contigo luego, a la hora del almuerzo si es posible.-

-De acuerdo.-

Tezuka se marchó y Ryoma entró en el salón. Horio lo vio entrar, pero no lo saludó ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender a último momento esas oraciones que no cazaba ni jota.

Ryoma se sentó y sacó los libros de ingles. "Todo va como lo planee" pensó sonriendo.

Al terminar la primera clase Momoshiro sintió una emergencia. Por querer llegar temprano, se había privado de ir al baño o.O, así que ahora le habían atacado unas ganas locas. Tuvo que ir hasta el baño más cercano. Abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba vacío, bien. Comenzó a hacer sus necesidades y unos segundos más tarde sintió un gran alivio.

"Listo para seguir con la clase de Historia" pensó mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del baño.

"¿Mamushi?... y detrás de él viene… ¿Eiji?" pensó mientras observaba la escena. Pero nada lo tenía preparado para lo que ahora vería. La serpiente... ¿Estaba sosteniendo de la mano al neko!

Momoshiro miró sorprendido y volvió su mirada a la cara del primer joven, para cerciorar de que efectivamente era Kaidoh. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de éste quien estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado.- dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciendo con lo que parecía detrás de él, una marioneta de Eiji por la forma en que lo llevaba.

Momoshiro cerró la canilla y comenzó a secarse las manos. "De seguro que ver al capitán y Fuji de la mano ya me está haciendo alucinar" se convenció caminando hacia el salón.

-+-

La tan esperada hora del almuerzo llegó. Ryoma salió lo más rápido posible para que Horio no lo siguiera o intentara hablar con él. No es que le molestara, sino que tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante: Arreglarse con Tezuka.

Caminó hasta el comedor. De seguro allí estaría. Y efectivamente tenía razón. Su querido Tezuka estaba hablando con Inui, seguramente sobre el entrenamiento. Al verlo venir, el capitán dejó de hablar con Inui y se dirigió a Ryoma.

-Ven- se limitó a decirle saliendo del comedor. Ryoma le hizo caso comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

Llegaron hasta la terraza. Tezuka se apoyó en la red que rodeaba el lugar mirando hacia el cielo, pensativo. Ryoma se detuvo a unos pasos del él, esperando la gran pregunta.

Tezuka tomó aire y se dio vuelta dispuesto a comenzar la conversación.

-Desde el lunes pasado noté que estas… como decirlo… tratando de seducir a Momoshiro, o, mejor dicho, tratando de producirme celos.- hizo una breve pausa para ver como reaccionaba Ryoma, al no ver cambio alguno en su rostro, continuó. - Te lo diré una sola vez y quiero que esto entre en tu cabeza. Estoy saliendo con Syusuke, y estoy muy a gusto con él. El tiempo que pasamos juntos, lo disfruté mucho…pero, esto es distinto…creo que realmente… estoy enamorado de él.- Tezuka derribó el último barco de Ryoma. –Así que por favor… deja de usar a Momoshiro, él es tu amigo, tú mismo me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? ¨ creo que Momoshiro es lo que podría considerar como un verdadero amigo ¨.-

Tezuka comenzó a caminar topándose frente a frente con Ryoma. Éste tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía no demostrar emoción alguna.

-No seas un chiquillo caprichoso.- remató saliendo del lugar.

Ryoma se quedó allí, callado, de pie sin decir ni pensar nada. Sin poder reaccionar. Las últimas palabras de Tezuka resonaban en su cabeza.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo sonó.

El principe cayó de rodillas, como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos. Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nuevamente, por aquella persona que no podía dejar de amar…por Tezuka.

N.A. disculpen la tardanza n.nU . Espero que les guste este capi, y por favor, no odien a Tezuka.

En cuanto a la pareja de Kaoru y Eiji, no se cómo se me ocurrió, pero después de todo tiene lógica. Kaoru tiene debilidad por los gatos, y Eiji es un lindo neko. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

01/05/06


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUI AQUI!! **Antes que nada, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como saben estas últimas semanas (y meses) se definían las notas del colegio y tenía que estudiar como loca. Dentro de todo me fue bien (supongo).

Sobre la historia: hace mucho que la escribí, a decir verdad recuerdo solo en líneas generales lo que a continuación puse (que vergüenza). Así que se que no quedó bien, en cuanto pueda la modificaré un poco.

* * *

**Resumen:** Ryoma y Tezuka estaban saliendo, pero un día inesperadamente Tezuka rompió con el pequeño diciéndole que la persona a la que en verdad amaba era a Fuji. Ryoma con el corazón roto llora y con la ayuda de Momo logra recomponerse.

Entonces, al pequeño se le ocurre la idea de provocar a Momoshiro, para que a Tezuka le dieran celos y se diera cuenta de que era a él a quien realmente quería. Momoshiro notó que el pequeño se le estaba insinuando y comenzó a plantearse lo que realmente sentía por él.

Tal como había pensado que pasaría, Tezuka llamó a Rryoma para que hablaran a solas. Ryoma pensó que su plan había dado resultado pero el tiro le salió por la culata: Tezuka le dijo que era un chiquilin si pensaba que usando a Momoshiro iba a poder lograr algo y que no había ni la más remota posibilidad de que ellos dos volvieran a salir. Tezuka se retiró de allí dejando a Ryoma en estado de shock.

* * *

**"Yo estoy aquí"**

cap.5

-Disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ryoma?- preguntó Momoshiro parándose frente a la mesa del comedor en donde estaban los tres chicos de séptimo.

-Apenas sonó el timbre, Echizen salió corriendo del salón. Pensé que estaría contigo- respondió Horio con sorpresa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Ryoma se veía demasiado feliz hoy.- dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Horio.

-Entonces ¿Tú también lo notaste?- preguntó el de segundo.

Momo pensó por un momento. Una de las cosas que pondrían feliz a Ryoma sería que el capitán…

-Muchas gracias igual.- agradeció al tiempo que empezaba a correr rumbo a las canchas.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a Eiji y Oishi practicando en una de las canchas. También estaba por allí Inui al parecer leyendo uno de sus cuadernos sentado al pie de un árbol.

-Sadaharu. ¿Has visto a Ryoma?- preguntó acercándose. No pudo evitar echarle una rápida mirada al cuaderno. Para rareza de Momo, Inui no estaba escribiendo palabras y números, sino que más bien parecía que había dibujado un monigote pelirrojo, el cual estaba siendo ahorcado por una absurda soga que salía de uno de los márgenes.

Inui levantó su mirada la cual demostraba una gran concentración. Al ver aquello, Momo pensó que lo peor que se le podía hacer al rey de los datos, era sacarlo de sus lecturas.

-Hace un momento… pasó por aquí. Le dijo algo a Tezuka y se fueron a quién sabe donde.- dijo pensativo.

-¿Con Tezuka?- repitió el chico de pelo negro. Ya era seguro. Ryoma y el Capitán estaban juntos en algún lugar. Ahora la pregunta era cómo y en dónde. –Ya veo, gracias.- Sintió un par de puntadas en el pecho, pero las ignoró por completo.

Recorrió canchas, parques y alrededores del colegio, pero el pequeño no aparecía. El único lugar que le quedaba por recorrer era el edificio, y eso fue lo que hizo. Subió por las escaleras del primer, segundo y tercer piso. En un momento le pareció escuchar la voz de Syusuke llamándolo, pero no le hizo caso.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso. Ya estaba bastante cansado como para correr. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha la cual por momentos levantaba. En uno de aquellos momentos, pudo ver a Tezuka con la misma expresión de siempre. Momo se preguntó si su rostro era de piedra.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos sin decir nada. Y por alguna razón, Momo apuró su paso hacia la terraza. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con una fuerza que extrañamente pensaba que tenía debido al desgaste del recorrido.

-¿Ryoma?- por más que sonó a pregunta, Momoshiro sabía quien era aquella persona que yacía de rodillas dándole la espalda.

Corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Sin lugar a dudas, no había pasado nada bueno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó tal como aquella vez. Solo que al extenderle la mano a Ryoma, éste se la rechazó.

-No quiero que me ayudes. Yo… no lo merezco.- y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

-¡Ah¡¡Príncipe Ryoma!!- gritó Tomoka al verlo. Lo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Ryoma no respondió.

-Ryoma…¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó tímidamente Sakuno.

-No me molestes.- respondió a secas el príncipe siguiendo su rumbo.

A pesar de que las clases habían empezado, a Ryoma no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Se sentía totalmente destruido. Por una parte, eso se debía al trato que había recibido por parte de Tezuka, una de las pocas personas a la cual había abierto su corazón.

Pero por más que le costara admitirlo, lo que más le dolía era lo que le había hecho a Momo. Él le había brindado su amistad incondicional demostrándolo al haberlo ayudado, entre otras cosas, a buscar a Karupin cuando éste se había perdido. ¿Y cuál era la forma de agradecerle? Utilizándolo sin vergüenza para su propio beneficio.

Momoshiro se encontraba sentado en clase. El alimentarse tal como lo hacía en la mayoría de las horas, ahora no le importaba, sino que estaba preocupado por Ryoma. ¿Qué había pasado antes de que él llegara? Recordó haber visto a Tezuka muy cerca del lugar. De seguro él tenía algo que ver.

Crash!

El lápiz que segundos antes estaba siendo sostenido por Takeshi, ahora se encontraba partido a la mitad. Estaba furioso.

-Ese maldito… ya me va a escuchar- dijo para sí.

-Vamos todos¡comiencen!- ordenó el capitán de Seigaku como comúnmente hacía.

Los novatos comenzaron a correr alrededor de las canchas. Momoshiro quien recién llegaba al lugar comenzó a acercarse al capitán, pero alguien se interpuso.

-Te veo molesto Momo¿acaso sucede algo?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa Fuji.

Takeshi guardó silencio por un momento. Seguramente Fuji ya sabía todo y por eso quería evitar que hablara con el capitán.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo, si me disculpas- contestó con una sonrisa fingida como la de su interlocutor.

-Deberías darle las gracias a Tezuka- le susurró mientras el morocho pasaba al lado. Este se dio vuelta indignado pero nada dijo, volvió a darse vuelta y siguió su ruta.

-Capitán- llamó.

Tezuka se dio vuelta.

-¿Dime?-

-Quisiera hablar con usted…sobre Ryoma.- apretó su puño derecho, estaba nervioso.

La cara de Tezuka adquirió una expresión más severa que lo normal.

-A solas- agregó al ver que Fuji estaba detrás de ellos haciéndose el distraído, pero más atento que de costumbre.

-Dime.- dijo al fin cuando se alejaron de las canchas y se sentaron en un banco del patio del colegio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?... Cuando lo encontré hoy… estaba muy mal.-

-Solo le dije que lo nuestro había terminado y que se dejara de chiquilinadas- su voz era fría y sería.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel con él¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que Ryoma aún lo quiere?- Momoshiro apretó su puño fuertemente, tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrarle.

-No tengo nada más que decir.- Tezuka se levantó del asiento y comenzó a alejarse.

-Ryoma no se merece esto. Usted es una basura- soltó Momoshiro con bronca.

Tezuka se volteó a verlo. ¿Cómo Momoshiro podía ser tan ciego? Suspiró.

-No quería decirte esto, pero se ve que estás más ciego de lo que nunca imaginé. De seguro te has dado cuenta de que Ryoma ha estado coqueteándote estos últimos días. ¿Acaso pensaste el por qué? Todo era parte de un plan del pequeño para crearme celos. – Momoshiro se sorprendió. -Y tú le caíste de maravillas.- Al ver que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía (y lo que no) que decir, comenzó a caminar hacia las canchas, dejando a un anonadado Tekeshi.

De repente, sin que el morocho se diera cuenta, Ryoma salió detrás de un árbol.

-Momoshiro… yo- Ryoma había escuchado toda la conversación y no había tenido tiempo de decirle aquello y disculparse.

-No es necesario que digas nada.- Momoshiro se puso de pie. –Pensé que éramos amigos… - bajó la voz.- o tal vez algo más.- Corrió hasta perderse de vista.

Ryoma se sentó en el banco.

-Genial- soltó con sarcasmo.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Yo estoy aqui"**

cap.6

Una y otra vez se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Cuando Tezuka le dijo aquello… no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando Echizen apareció… estaba demasiado decepcionado para poder descargar toda la rabia que había sentido unos momentos antes y que ahora, se había transformado en tristeza y dolor.

Se sentó en un banco del vestuario. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar… Oyó voces y pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente se puso de pie, se calzó la mochila y salió de allí haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ryoma se puso de pie y fue hacia las canchas. Pero ni el tenis lograba sacarlo de aquel estado que ni siquiera él podía definir. Hasta Sasabe le ganaría un set sin problemas.

-¿Estas bien ochibi?- le preguntó Eiji cuando el pequeño se sentó.

-No es nada- respondió ocultándose tras la gorra.

-¡Eiji!- llamó la profesora Sumire desde una esquina de las canchas. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Inui dice que tu juego está bastante flojo últimamente, yo no lo creo así, pero insiste y quiere jugar un partido contigo para demostrarme que está en lo correcto. - explicó como pocas veces lo hacía, probablemente porque no estaba convencida.

Eiji miró un poco asustado a Inui, a quien se le pudo observar como los cristales de sus anteojos brillaban peligrosamente.

-No creo que… sea necesario…- comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Vamos- más que una invitación, sonó como una orden de parte del Rey de los Datos.

Eiji se tensionó pero al ver que no tenía otra opción se encaminó hacia la cancha. Sabía que aquello tarde o temprano iba a pasar, solo esperaba que no fuere demasiado doloroso.

Un partido, no, más bien un tiroteo de pelotas y puntos contra Eiji alias "el Neko" por parte de Inui "Dataman". Tanto titulares como principiantes y demás presentes miraban como a pesar de tener una enorme habilidad para las piruetas el pelirrojo recibía uno detrás de otro los saques de Sadaharu con alguna parte de su cuerpo, seguidas de un "lo siento" muy poco convincente.

Oishi trató de parar el partido, pero en vano fueron sus intentos, pues Inui no le hacía el menor caso. Kaoru por su parte sentía unas enormes ganas de ayudarlo, pero si el sub capitán no podía lograr nada, menos lo haría él. ¿Y Sumire? Bueno, un joven aparentemente de primero apareció y le dijo que tenía una llamada en la sala de profesores. Sospechoso…

El partido obviamente terminó 6-0 con la venganza cumplida por parte de Sadaharu.

-Si no puedo tenerlo, entonces él no te tendrá tampoco a ti- susurró para sí antes de salir de la cancha. De seguro aquellos golpes con la pelota no serían suficientes como para internarlo, pero sí para que no pudiera hacer nada con la serpiente. Ni siquiera podría tocarlo.

-¿Tezuka?- llamó Oishi.- Tezuka, Tezuka-

-¿Q-qué sucede?- salió de su nube el capitán.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar las prácticas.- aconsejó el morocho, pues ya estaba atardeciendo.

-De acuerdo.- coincidió.- ¡Terminamos por hoy!- Largos suspiros se escucharon, provenientes de varios alumnos.

-¿Crees que hice bien?- le preguntó el Buchou del equipo de tenis del Seisho Gakuen a Fuji tras contarle lo ocurrido.

-Claro que sí.- se limitó a responder Syusuke mientras caminaban por un parque. –Momo tenía que saber aquello, ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas.- agregó.

-Gracias- Tezuka giró su cabeza y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa al joven.

-¿Um?- se extrañó al escuchar lo último.

-Siempre tengo que ser el que toma las decisiones. Muchas veces no es fácil, y no estoy seguro de decir o hacer lo correcto, pero siempre trato de hacer lo mejor. Tu apoyo me es muy valioso.- confesó Tezuka.

Syusuke tomó la mano de Tezuka el cual se ruborizó un poco.

-Que lindo te ves así- bromeó Fuji con su característica sonrisa mientras pensaba "si no estuviéramos en la calle, te agarro y no te suelto".

Ya era de noche, Momoshiro aún no había llegado a su casa. Ryoma estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes cuando el teléfono sonó y su prima atendió.

-¡Ryoma, teléfono!- le gritó desde la sala.

-¡Voy!- El pequeño bajó las escaleras sin muchas ganas y atendió. Esperaba que no fuese Momoshiro, aunque por lo ocurrido, suponía que lo que menos haría sería llamarlo…

-¿si?-

-¿Disculpa que te moleste Ryoma, no has visto a Takeshi hoy? Es que desde que fue al colegio no lo he visto. Se suponía que tenía práctica hoy, aún así a esta hora ya tendría que estar aquí- La madre de Momoshiro tenía una voz que denotaba preocupación.

-¿Momoshiro?- Ryoma guardó silencio por unos momentos.- La última vez que lo vi fue antes de empezar las prácticas.

-Ya veo. Disculpa las molestias, llamaré a sus otros amigos para ver si saben algo. Gracias.-

-No hay de qué- respondió y colgó. -¿A dónde se habrá metido Momoshiro ahora?- se preguntó Ryoma. -Idiota.

-¿Ryoma, a dónde vas?- preguntó su madre al verlo calzándose los zapatos.

-Ya regreso- esquivó saliendo de la casa.

Tan solo quería aclarar todo aquello que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Anduvo con su bicicleta vagando por toda la ciudad hasta que decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo sería jugando un tenis, como hacía comúnmente. Llegó a las canchas donde alguna vez había jugado con Ryoma y las observó por unos momentos. Que tonto era¿así pensaba olvidarse de pequeño, yendo a lugares donde había estado con él?

-Tú- alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un joven morocho quien lo estaba llamando. –Veo que eres de Seigaku.- Momoshiro recordó que había olvidado cambiarse de ropa. –Me han dicho que ustedes son muy buenos¿pero es verdad?- provocó.

-Claro que sí.- Momoshiro se encontraba con ganas de descargarse un poco, así que un partido le vendría bien. –Juguemos.-

Pero tal como le había pasado a Ryoma, Momoshiro no lograba dar lo mejor de sí en el partido por lo que perdió horriblemente. Al comenzar, pensó que el joven que le había hablado era bastante creído, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Al ganarle el set y partido, comenzó a decirle que los de Seigaku tenían una fama "falsa", ya que de seguro todos eran unos perdedores como él.

Momoshiro perdió la poca (si es que tenía algo) calma que tenía y lo calló de un derechazo que hizo que el morocho cayera al piso.

-¿Además de todo eres mal perdedor? Que patético- dijo mientras se paraba y terminando la frase con una sonrisa. –Si es así como quieres terminar las cosas…

Ryoma se preguntó dónde podría estar Momoshiro. Buscó en la escuela pero ya había cerrado, en la hamburguesería a la que siempre iban pero nada. Por lo que se preguntó qué hubiese hecho él si no estaba en su casa.

-Jugar tenis- dijo para sí. De seguro estaría en aquel lugar.

Ryoma caminó con paso rápido hasta aquel lugar. Un par de canchas vislumbró entre la tenue luz del lugar. Se acercó. Para su sorpresa no había nadie jugando al tenis, sino que la mayoría de las personas estaban reuniéndose en círculo dentro de una de las zonas de juego.

Se acercó.

Había dos personas peleando en el centro. Una era un morocho de pelo largo que al parecer no la estaba pasando demasiado bien, y el otro...

-¿¡Momoshiro!?-Ryoma corrió hasta el centró y trató de agarrar al mismo.

-¡No me toques!- ordenó con la voz elevada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- lo regañó.

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo un rato ¿acaso te molesta¿O viniste a buscarme para volver a utilizarme?- Disparó con rabia. –Apártate.- dijo empujándolo hacia fuera del centro.- Aún no hemos terminado ¿no?- le dijo al otro.  
El de pelo largo volvió a acercarse y trató de enterrar su puño en el estómago de Momoshiro, pero éste lo esquivó y le pegó una patada en el pecho.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- Gritó Ryoma.- La culpa es mía, lo siento realmente, si quieres descargar tu enojo, hazlo conmigo, me lo merezco.

Momoshiro giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Nunca pensó que Ryoma diría la frase "lo siento".

-¿Dijiste... lo siento?- preguntó sin creerlo mientras su contrincante se retorcía en el piso.

-¡C-claro que no!- su orgullo no cedería tan fácilmente.

-¡¡Sí lo dijiste¡¡Te escuhé!!- apuntó con un dedo acusador a Ryoma.

-No no lo hice.-

-¡Claro que sí, admítelo-  
-... ¡Está bien, sí lo hice¿y con eso qué?- quiso saber.

-Pensé que no te importaba nada más que ti mismo, pero veo que no.- sonrió sin pensarlo. Agarró su raqueta y salió hacia donde había dejado su bicicleta. Ya había descargado su rabia, y además, Ryoma sí se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho.  
-¡Momoshiro! Aún no hemos terminado la conversación. Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti.- lo retó al alcanzarlo.

-Entonces has venido a ver dónde estaba ¿verdad?- quiso saber. Ryoma no dijo nada.- Ya me siento mejor, así que volveré a casa. – Lo pensó por un momento.- ¿Te llevo?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo- Antes de subirse, Ryoma notó que Momoshiro estaba sangrando.

-No es nada.- dijo al ver la mirada del otro.

-Tú no me importas, pero si tu madre o tus hermanas te ven así, se van a asustar. Vamos a mi casa así te arreglas un poco esa horrible cara. - Ryoma se subió a la parte de atrás del móvil y partieron.

-¿Horrible cara?- preguntó Momoshiro.

-Sip, horrible.- bromeó Ryoma.

Llegaron a la casa del pequeño y antes de que su padre, o alguien más pudiera ver el estado de Momoshiro (tenía el ojo derecho violeta y el labio roto debido a la pelea.), subieron al cuarto. Momoshiro llamó a su madre para avisarle que estaba en la casa de Ryoma. El de séptimo trajo la caja que tenían en la casa de primeros auxilios y luego de desinfectar el labio de Momoshiro (y darle un poco de hielo para el ojo), lo vendó.

-Eso es lo más que se puede hacer.- llegó a la conclusión Ryoma.

-Listo, entonces, me voy.-

-Espera... Momoshiro... aún... ¿estás enojado conmigo?- quiso saber Ryoma.

-Me hiciste algo terrible, solo para que ese idiota regresara contigo... – comenzó.

-Yo... lo siento realmente.-

-...Pero lo que más me duele, es que te creí.- dijo bajando un poco la voz. –Aún así, viendo que soy tan indispensable para ti en dobles.- bromeó. – No, ya no estoy enojado contigo. – sonrió. –Pero... prométeme que no volverás a hacerme esto nuevamente.- pidió serio.

-Claro que no lo haré nunca más.- Ryoma sonrió. Estaba aliviado.

Momoshiro se puso de pie y Ryoma lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Allí se saludaron y Ryoma volvió a terminar la tarea de matemática.

-----------

n.a.: otro capítulo. Largo tal vez... espero que les haya gustado. Sé que de repente todo se arregló así nomás, pero me parece que dentro de todo, la forma en que sucedió está bien. Así mantuvimos el hermoso rostro de nuestro príncipe respecto a lo de Inui jejejeje se me ocurrió, luego de leer varios fics del datashhh pair, que podría poner algo de eso. Y Tezuka dijo lo que piensa, con esto traté de hacer comprender que una persona no es ni totalmente mala, ni totalmente buena, es solo eso, una persona. Hasta pronto (espero)

Kuramasohma//TatiaKa


	7. Chapter 7

**"Yo estoy aquí"**

**cap. 7**

Otro día más comenzaba en la Seishun Gakuen. Varios alumnos se ponían de pie para recibir al profesor quien entraba con aire autoritario. El hombre comenzó a tomar lista, pero se detuvo al no escuchar el "presente" de uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Kikumaru?-repitió nuevamente, sabía que el alumno era bastante vago, pero no era de faltar.

-Tuvo que faltar hoy, estaba bastante dolorido (aún)- explicó Fuji luego de ponerse de pie.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces… tú serás el encargado de llevarle los deberes ¿entendido?-

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza y a continuación se sentó.

El hermano mayor de Yuuta recordó la "paliza" que le había dado Inui con sus potentes pelotas durante el partido del anterior día. Posiblemente nadie más que él había notado aquellas sonrisitas que le dedicaba Eiji en los recreos del colegio a su compañero de club Kaoru, o el por qué un día de aquellos, Eiji había traído el pañuelo de la serpiente para devolvérselo.

-Pobre- pensó.- Aunque… esto se está poniendo bastante interesante.- no pudo evitar escapar una de sus características sonrisas.

-Ryoma¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo?- preguntó casi a los gritos al entrar en el salón unos minutos luego de que tocara el timbre de receso.

-Sip- respondió bajando un poco la cabeza, no sabía el por qué, pero se había sentido un poco avergonzado ante la pregunta.-Pero solo si me regalas ese jugo que tienes en la mano izquierda- Juntó todo lo necesario y junto con Momo se dirigió a la terraza.

Comenzaron a almorzar. El cielo mostraba un hermoso color celeste. Ambos se encontraban de muy buen humor, y, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, eso se debía a que habían vuelto a ser amigos.

-Buenas tardes, soy el compañero del curso de Eiji, Fuji Syusuke. Vengo a traerle los deberes.- se presentó educadamente el prodigio.

-No hace falta presentarte, pasa por favor, Eiji está en su cuarto.- le dijo amablemente una de las hermanitas del pelirrojo.

-Gracias- Fuji pasó a la casa, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su compañero. Una voz le dijo desde adentro que pasara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el prodigio del tenis al ver a Eiji acostado en la cama.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, pero el doctor me dijo que guarde reposo por un tiempo.- informó.

-Ahhh el amor-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el Eiji sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

-Ambos lo sabemos más que bien.- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa de complicidad a su amigo. Unos segundos más tarde tomó su mochila y de ella sacó un par de papeles.- Aquí están los deberes y lo que hicimos hoy. Si quieres mañana le pido a Kaoru que te los traiga, así charlan…-

Eiji no sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente acorralado.

-Jajajaja- fue lo único que le salió. Al ver que su compañero de curso seguía mirándolo sin creerle la negativa, se dio por vencido.- Esta bien, se ve que a ti no se te puede mentir.-

-Ya ves- respondió con aire triunfador el de pelo castaño. –Entonces ¿cuándo sucedió?- quiso saber.

-Bueno yo…- Eiji se había puesto bastante nervioso, y sin saberlo se puso a jugar con sus manos con el cubrecama.- Resulta que…-

-Está bien si no quieres decírmelo, solo te aclaro que, como te habrás dado cuenta Inui no es un chico que se de tal fácilmente por vencido. Ten un poco más de cuidado.- le recomendó.

-Lo intentaré- respondió con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente con aquel romance.- ¿Qué fue lo que explicó el profesor hoy?- cambió abruptamente de tema.

-Bueno, al profesor de matemática se le ocurrió justo comenzar con aquel tema difícil que no le gusta a nadie…-

-¡No me digas!-

-¡Mira!- Momoshiro se paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ryoma se dio vuelta para ver lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

-¡Al fin van a estrenar esta película¡Los muertos vivientes XX!- no pudo contener su emoción.

-Pero luego de la quinta comenzó a decaer la trama. Ahora es todo lo mismo. –

-¡Nada que ver!- defendió a las que, al parecer eran una de sus películas favoritas.

-Te digo que sí- insistió.

-Que no. Cada una es mejor que la otra. ¡Vamos a verla y te lo probaré!- desafió.

-De acuerdo -

-¿Venimos mañana?- cuanto antes le pudiera demostrar a Ryoma que estaba en lo cierto, mejor.

-No puedo, tengo prueba. Pero el domingo sí-

-Entonces el domingo. Veras que no me equivoco.- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Verás que sí te equivocas.- lo corrigió caminando detrás de él.

El timbre volvió a sonar. La madre atendió la puerta, pero esta vez, un chico al que no conocía demasiado se presentó ante ella. Por el uniforme que tenía era del mismo club que su hijo así que lo dejó entrar. Kaoru tocó la puerta de la habitación de Eiji, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar pero nada.

-Permiso- igualmente entró.

Tal como lo pensaba, el neko estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó en la cama. A pesar de que pretendía ser un chico tan duro, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, Eiji era tan lindo.

Estiró una de sus manos y le acomodó un par de cabellos que le tapaban la cara. Aquella cara tan inocente que lo había cautivado sin darse cuenta… Sonrió.

-Kaoru- Eiji abrió los ojos. –Viniste-

-Claro que sí.- respondió. Eiji se desperezó y se sentó el la cama. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mucho mejor. Syusuke vino a verme y me trajo la tarea. Pensé que por lo menos podría olvidarme del colegio por un día, pero no.- puso cara de puchero.

-Lamento lo ocurrido.- Comenzó.

-¿Uh?- Eiji se puso serio.

-Si le hubiese dicho a Inui desde un principio que tú y yo estamos juntos…- Kaoru se sentía culpable.

El pelirrojo lo pensó por un momento y luego agregó.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable. Ya pasó.- Dijo con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

Kaoru se acercó a Eiji y depositó y tierno beso en su frente.

-Ahora quiero un beso aquí- dijo señalando su boca con la mano.

-Pero, tu madre podría entrar en cualquier momento- se excusó Kaoru ruborizado ante la proposición (¿u orden?).

-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo atrayendo al menor por el cuello del uniforme y besándolo.

-Hijo¿a dónde vas? Estas muy apuesto ¿Acaso tienes una cita?- dijo Nanjiro dejando su revista en el piso.  
-Claro que no.- se limitó a responder al tiempo que se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de preguntarle esas cosas. -¿Vamos?- se le escuchó decir a lo lejos.

-Insisto en que está demasiado arreglado- dijo para sí el padre de Ryoma.

-Tan solo salió con Momoshiro- su esposa asomándose por detrás.

-¡Q-querida!- se sorprendió escondiendo con gran habilidad la revista.

-Veamos…- Momoshiro miró los horarios. – La próxima función comienza en veinte minutos.- informó y tras un gesto de aprobación del pequeño fueron a comprar los boletos.

Para pasar el tiempo de espera, fueron por unos helados y se sentaron en un banco de un parque que quedaba cerca de allí.

-Dime… ¿Aún sigues queriendo a Tezuka?- no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta.

Ryoma se quedó un silencio por un momento. Tras darle un lengüetazo a su helado respondió.

-No- así de seco.

-Que bueno- Momoshiro revolvió los cabellos de su amigo feliz.

Ambos continuaron comiendo su helado.

-Momoshiro-

-¿Uh?

-Te quedó un poco de helado...- comenzó a acercarse a su compañero.-Aquí- sin darle tiempo de reacción, recorrió el contorno de su boca con su lengua.

-R-Ryoma- tuvo un escalofrío. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

El pequeño se alejó a la misma distancia en la que estaba antes.

- Momoshiro… creo que realmente me gustas.- dijo sin inmutarse.

-"Creo"- repitió.- Sabes Ryoma, pienso que es mejor dejar todo cómo está.- dijo poniéndose serio.

-De acuerdo.- respondió por lo bajo. Momoshiro le regaló una sonrisa para que todo siguiera como antes.

El mayor no podía dejar de pensar lo que había hecho Ryoma. A decir verdad, él también creía estar enamorado del pequeño, pero… ¿Cómo sabía que Ryoma no le haría lo de aquella vez nuevamente? Sí, él le había dicho que no lo haría nuevamente, pero ¿cómo creerle?

Entraron en el cine, el cual estaba casi vacío.

-Otra evidencia de que la película es mala.- Bromeó Ryoma.

Se sentaron adelante, según Momo, de esa manera era más emocionante.

No quería admitirlo, pero la película lo estaba aburriendo. Por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar nuevamente en aquello.

¿Y si lo intentaba?

Miró a Ryoma quien tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente, se había dormido. Tomó su mano que estaba en el apoyabrazos y lo besó. Sintió como su beso le era devuelto y una mano se colocaba en su espalda. Continuaron así por unos momentos, hasta que por fin se separaron.

Ryoma lo miró expectante. Momoshiro sonrió y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

-Yo también creo que me gustas-

Alguien, unas filas detrás de ellos se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

* * *

N.a.: Tardé mucho. Estuve actualizando en AmorYaoi, pero no aquí. Lo lamento v. v. Así que ahora les dejo los dos capis que hice hasta ahora. Si no les gustó la escena de KaoruxEiji, lean el próximo capi. Muchas gracias por los review!!. 


	8. Chapter 8

**"Yo estoy aquí"**

**cap. 8**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Momoshiro y Ryoma habían comenzado a salir. El clima entre ellos dos era más…¿cariñoso? de lo normal. Eso no pasó pasado inadvertido por los demás miembros del equipo de tenis. Pero ninguno de ellos les dijo nada, mas solo se limitaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Acaso no notas algo extraño entre ellos dos Tezuka?- se animó a preguntarle por fin la tarde del martes Oishi.

Tezuka los observó por unos segundos.

-No-

Oishi suspiró. ¿Qué otra respuesta podía esperar de Tezuka?

-Uff! Las prácticas de hoy si que estuvieron terribles.- opinó Momoshiro.

-Así es- coincidió el pequeño.

-pss, Oishi- llamó Eiji al alcanzarlo camino a los vestuarios.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué hablas tan bajo Eiji?- quiso saber su amigo.

-¿No te parece… que el ochibi está algo alegre últimamente?-

-Bueno, puede que sí, pero ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?- De seguro su amigo había notado aquello que Tezuka no.

-Creo que ellos dos están saliendo juntos.- rió por lo bajo- hacen una buena pareja ¿no lo crees?-

-Cierto, se los ve muy bien juntos.- Oishi sonrió con cierto dejo de anhelo.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse, los miembros del club se fueron, excepto Kaoru quien había hecho todo a la mitad de la velocidad normal. Aún se encontraba en la ducha. Mientras sentía el agua correr sobre su piel, pensaba en aquel sentimiento que lo abordaba. Estaba confundido.  
Es cierto que había comenzado a salir con Eiji desde hacía un mes, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía totalmente feliz como pensaba que una persona debía estar cuando se enamoraba. No creía que se tratara de que no lo quisiera, realmente sí lo apreciaba¿pero hasta qué punto?

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse. Suspiró. No creía que su duda tendría que ver algo con aquel hecho meses antes de salir con el pelirrojo, más bien no quería creerlo, pues solo había sucedido una vez y no había significado nada para él.

Aquel encuentro con Inui la noche de los fuegos artificiales en verano, había sido solo producto de su borrachera. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar por lo que un poco de sake lo afectó lo suficiente como para acostarse con la primera persona con la que se cruzara aquella noche. En ese caso había sido Inui.

Por más que a la mañana siguiente cuando Sadaharu le preguntó había disfrutado de lo ocurrido, él había mentido diciéndole que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, aunque en verdad sí tenía recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, es más, hasta podía sentir aún la sensación que producía el roce del cuerpo de Inui con el suyo.

Pero él estaba enamorado de Eiji, quien en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que la serpiente lo quería. Por lo que pensó que aquel encuentro había sido solo producto de una "necesidad".

-¿Aún estás aquí?-

Kaoru salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente y se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Fshhh!- dijo en tono de sorpresa.

-Que raro que no te hayas ido con tu querido Eiji.- dijo con cierto tono de burla Sadaharu acercándose a Kaoru quien solo tenía el torso desnudo.

-Hoy se fue con Oishi. Además, no es de tu incumbencia si estoy o no con él- respondió de mala manera. Le irritaba tanto aquella expresión de tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso me estabas esperando?- cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Claro que no- negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda nuevamente y tomando su remera negra.  
Inui aprovechó esto y acercándose rápidamente pasó un dedo por la espina dorsal del otro. Kaoru no pudo evitar que la piel se erizara.

-Sin embargo, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.- susurró al oído de la serpiente.

Kaoru se dio vuelta rápidamente y dio un paso para atrás ¿acaso le tenía miedo?

-Te equivocas- Sabía que no tenía que responder a sus provocaciones.

-¿Estas seguro?- ahora Inui le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura del de ojos de serpiente.

-Demonios- dijo para sí al sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía perder tan fácilmente el control sobre sí mismo cuando Inui estaba cerca?  
Inui, quien se dio cuenta de esto, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¿Lo ves?- le susurró al oído de la indefensa serpiente al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por los pantalones de Kaoru.

-Yo… no…- pero su intento de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por un pequeño gemido que se le había escapado.

-Te amo Kaoru- confesó con un sensual susurro.

¿Qué lo amaba? De seguro era una trampa, sí, eso era, una trampa para poder obtener algunos datos útiles que ni él sabía sobre qué. Pero… él (Kaoru) no lo amaba, claro que no, él quería al pelirrojo. Y Eiji a él.

-Suéltame- Exigió Kaoru logrando soltarse de Inui. Acto seguido agarró su bolso, sus cosas y salió de allí corriendo.

Inui solo se limitó a quedarse allí, parado sin reacción alguna, aunque en su mente (la cual nunca dejaba de trabajar) un montón de ideas iban y venían.

Luego de las prácticas, Ryoma y Momoshiro caminaron hasta un parque. Querían estar a solas de sus compañeros y conocidos, pero, lamentablemente eso resultó imposible.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí chicos- les dijo una chica parándose frente a la pareja.

-Ann¿cómo estas?- saludó nerviosamente Momo mientras sacaba su mano que estaba sobre la mano de Ryoma.

-Todo bien. Gracias al nuevo entrenamiento que se le ha ocurrido a mi hermano, el equipo está mejorando rápidamente.- sonrió -Momoshiro ¿Vas a estar ocupado el domingo que viene?- Preguntó para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes.

-Creo que no…- contestó medio dudando. A decir verdad, pensaba invitar a su querido Ryoma al parque de diversiones.

-Entonces… ¿podemos tener una cita?- Quiso saber.

-¿Una cita?- repitió Momoshiro un poco sorprendido.

-Sip¿Acaso tienes novia?- sacó sin previo aviso aquella pregunta.

-Bueno…- Momoshiro dudó por un momento y miró a Ryoma de reojo, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la joven como si con ellos pudiera clavarle un cuchillo y hacerla callar.- No...- sintió una patada en su pie derecho. -Pero…-

-Entonces tengamos una cita. Vamos al parque de diversiones. No puedes negarte.- dijo antes de que Momoshiro pudiera terminar de elaborar una excusa válida. Al ver que el morocho iba a decir algo más, agregó.- ¿O es que acaso tienes un amante?-

Ryoma maldijo por lo bajo a la hermana de Tachibana. Desde que la había visto en aquel lugar de comida rápida le había dado mala espina.

-No no no¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?, claro que saldría contigo el domingo, no hay problema jajajaja- negó nervioso.

Ann sonrió satisfecha.

-Entonces te espero el domingo a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada del parque de diversiones Honeyland. Nos vemos.- pegó media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.  
Momoshiro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ahora no quería saber lo que Ryoma le diría al respecto. Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba. Como lo había temido, aquellos ojos de gato estaban totalmente fijos en él, esperando una explicación.

-Ryoma yo… verás…-

-¿Por qué no te negaste y ya?- quiso saber. Su voz era muy seria, estaba enojado.

-Es que tú… yo…- comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta? Me he dado cuenta que la miras bastante.-

Momoshiro parpadeó varias veces, se limpió las orejas y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste.-

¿Acaso Ryoma estaba… celoso?

-Jajajajajaja-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿Acaso estás celoso de Ann, Ryoma?- preguntó entre carcajadas. Eso realmente lo ponía muy feliz.

-Claro que no- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes- dijo ya calmado y le revolvió el pelo con una mano.- La única persona que quiero eres tú- sentenció.

Ryoma se sonrojó un poco al oír aquellas palabras.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, tanto que me dan ganas de besarte en público.- confesó acercándose lentamente al pequeño, quien lo paró poniendo su mano en la cara de Takeshi.

-No cambies de tema. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Si faltas a la cita, ella sospechará y no nos dejará en paz.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Entonces lo mejor será ir a la cita.- dijo en tono despreocupado.

Ryoma le clavó nuevamente la mirada asesina.

-Pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada.- dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

-Más te vale.-

-Oye, Oishi¿podemos hablar un segundo?- preguntó el viernes por la tarde cuando todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes.

-Claro¿qué sucede?- preguntó un poco extrañado.

-¿Te gusta Eiji?- disparó.

Oishi se puso totalmente colorado.

-C-claro que no, solo somos buenos amigos- rió nerviosamente.

-Pero hay un 99 por ciento de probabilidades de que tú estés enamorado de él.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Verás: Eiji y tú comparten su pasión por el tenis y juegan dobles desde que se conocieron. Además, tu carácter y el de él se complementan, sin tener en cuenta qué…- comenzó a enumerar.

-Está bien- suspiró. Al rey de los datos no se le podía mentir.- Sí me gusta Eiji.-

-Ya veo- al sub capitán le pareció ver un leve destello en los anteojos del otro. - Pero al mismo tiempo, Eiji está saliendo con Kaoru. Me imagino que debe doler.-

-Así es, pero ¿sabes? Puedo soportar aquel dolor con tal de verlo feliz. Si él es feliz, entonces yo también lo seré.- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ya veo…- Al ver la cara de Oishi, Inui comprendió que su plan no iba a poder ser llevado a cabo. Plan C, tirado a la basura. -¿Aunque verlo con la otra persona sea desgarrador?- no sabía por qué estaba preguntando aquello.

-Así es. Pero… ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto?- quiso saber. Como la "madre" de Seigaku, era su deber ayudar a los demás miembros. Con solo mirar a Inui por unos segundos, lo comprendió (por algo es la mamá XD) -Es Kaidoh ¿verdad?-

Ahora fue Inui el que suspiró.

-Así es.-

-Te comprendo.- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Inui.- El amor no correspondido es uno de los peores dolores que el corazón puede sufrir.-

Inui asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

N.A. Que tengan un muy feliz año!!! 

Muchas gracias a las personas que enviaron reviews, los contestaré probablemente por correo.

Hasta el año que viene XD


	9. Chapter 9 1ra parte

**HI!!! Luego de tanto tiempo (esta vez creo que fue.. ¿un mes?) traigo el resto de la historia. Disfrutenla, y díganme qué les pareció!! si no dejaron reviews hasta ahora, esta es su oportunidad!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Yo estoy aquí" By Tatiaka//Kurama Sohma

**capítulo 9 - primera parte**

El domingo llegó más rápido de lo que Ryoma hubiese querido. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj. De seguro Momoshiro estaba yendo ya para el parque a encontrarse con "esa". Desvió la mirada hacia el ropero. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, tratando de olvidar aquel sentimiento que había aparecido unos días atrás: los celos. ¿Ryoma Echizen celoso? Nunca lo admitiría en frente a Momo o a cualquier otra persona. -Claro que no- Ni siquiera ante él mismo. Se puso una remera color claro. Ahora lo que haría sería desayunar e ir a entrenar a uno de esos parques de tenis si el día lo disponía.

Momoshiro llegó a la entrada del parque de diversiones. Aunque para él de seguro aquel día no sería nada "divertido". Se apoyó sobre un poste de luz y miró su reloj. Faltaban tres minutos para la hora acordada. Aún Ann, la hermana del capitán de Fudomine no había llegado. Pero no faltaría mucho.

- Momoshiro hola!- gritó la chica a lo lejos mientras corría a su encuentro. Momoshiro agitó una de sus manos en gesto de saludo mientras la muchacha llegaba a donde estaba él.  
-Hola Ann- saludó al verla llegar.  
-Hoy nos divertiremos mucho- dijo Ann sonriendo ampliamente y tomando de un brazo a Momo. -Vamos-

Domingo. Y como todos los días de la semana, Kaoru había salido a correr. Pero había algo que lo abrumaba. Solo la pregunta era simple¿Eiji o Inui?. La repuesta era mucho más complicada de lo que nunca quiso que fuera. Tenía que pensarlo, y pensarlo bien, pues no quería lastimar a Eiji. Pero su corazón… decía que la persona a la que amaba era Sadaharu. Maldijo para sí y se revolvió la cabeza con ambas manos. Si tan solo alguien pudiera darle una señal…

-¿Kaoru?- dijo una voz disimulando sorpresa.  
-¿Inui?- Kaoru miró a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar donde siempre entrenaba con su sempai. - Solo hay un 13 de probabilidades de que estés aquí. Pero creo que a veces lo imposible puede pasar.- -Fshh- ese "fshh" esta vez significaba una maldición para aquella cosa o fuerza que le hubiere hecho llegar hasta allí. No podía ser aquella la señal. -Yo, solo estaba corriendo por aquí. Eso es todo.- y diciendo aquello dio media vuelta para irse. Pero algo lo detuvo.  
-Espera- -¿Q-qué quieres?- ¿la serpiente asustada? Imposible.  
-Yo… he decidido que no te forzaré más. Si quieres estar con él, entonces está bien.- Su voz sonaba a resignación.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- Kaoru no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.  
-Ajá- asintió con la cabeza. En su cara se dibujó una triste sonrisa que trató de ocultar.  
-Como quieras- y dando media vuelta, se alejó de allí.  
:

Ryoma llegó y echó un vistazo. Al parecer en los alrededores del parque no había pista de ellos, de seguro ya habían entrado. Pero… ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacía ahí¿Dónde habían quedado sus planes de ir a la cancha etc.? Maldijo por lo bajo lo débil que era ante aquella situación. Sacó su billetera y comenzó a hacer la fila.

-No puede ser- susurró alguien a sus espaldas en medio de todo el barullo, parecía molesto, pero Ryoma no le dio mayor importancia.  
-¿Ryoma?- Lo llamó una voz detrás suyo. El pequeño se dio vuelta. Conocía perfectamente aquella voz.  
-¿Tezuka¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con su habitual tono.  
-Nosotros…- comenzó Tezuka.  
-Tenemos una cita- terminó Fuji agarrando a Tezuka del brazo. -¿Y Momoshiro?- preguntó.  
-Que demo… ¿Por qué me preguntas por él-  
-Pues, es claro que están saliendo- respondió como siempre sin vueltas Fuji.  
Ryoma no dijo nada, nunca se había puesto a pensar que Syusuke lo sabía todo.  
- Mada mada dane- dijo dándose vuelta. Fuji sonrió victorioso.

Kaoru estaba contento, ahora ya no tendría que sentirse intranquilo cada vez que Inui y el compartieran el mismo cuarto. Claro que no. Además podría quedarse a solas con él sin que se le insinuara. Ahora todo sería tal como antes de aquella noche. Y eso era lo que él quería ¿no.  
Luego de terminar su corrida matutina, iría a ver a su adorado Eiji. Pero no tendría que ir demasiado temprano, pues de seguro estaba durmiendo. Y así hizo. Eiji ya estaba despierto cuando llegó. El neko se le tiró en los brazos a penas entraron en su cuarto. Kaoru sonrió.

-¿Qué hermoso está el día verdad?- inició la conversación Ann mientras caminaban por el parque.  
-Es cierto- respondió con su simpático tono de siempre a pesar de que no quería estar allí.  
Takeshi no podía permitir que una chica la pasara mal en una "cita", después de todo, aquello le había enseñado a Ryoma cuando este fue con Sakuno a hacer el encordado de la raqueta de la última. Ryoma… no podía dejar de pensar en él. Suspiró por dentro. Realmente aquel chico lo tenía loco de amor.  
-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?- terminó Ann.  
-¿Qué?- Momo se había distraído.  
-Que si te parece bien que primero vayamos a aquel juego- repitió tratando de esconder su enojo. De seguro Momoshiro estaba pensando en él.  
-Claro- sonrió.

-¿Te parece bien que estén saliendo juntos, Kuni?- preguntó Syusuke. Luego de que se había separado en la entrada el pequeño se había ido corriendo de allí. -Es su vida- dijo dándole tomando un poco de café dando a entender que no quería seguir aquella conversación.  
-Entonces hablemos de la nuestra ¿Cuándo me propondrás matrimonio?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Tezuka se atragantó con su bebida.  
-Yo… bueno, creo que es… un poco... temprano para eso.- comenzó a explicar sonrojándose un poco.  
-Era broma- sonrió mientras pensaba para sí -Adoro cuando se sonroja-

-Ajá! Los encontré!- festejó dentro de sus pensamientos al ver la cabeza de Momoshiro entre la multitud. Se acercó un poco más y vio como Ann lo tenía agarrado del brazo. Su puño se cerró, lleno de furia. -Esa maldita…- dijo para sí. Ya no podía controlarse. Imaginó dentro de su mente una escena en la que él iba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos, le pegaba un empujón a Ann y se escapaba con Momo. Sonrió para sí.

Alrededor de todo el día, Momoshiro iba con Ann de aquí para allá mientras que Ryoma los seguía como una novia celosa escondiéndose cada vez que alguno de sus perseguidos se daba vuelta.

-Parece que se está nublando- comentó mirando el cielo. Pero Momoshiro no le estaba prestando atención nuevamente. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó distraídamente.  
-No, nada, vamos a subirnos a aquel juego.- Le había parecido ver a Ryoma por enésima vez. Pero de seguro estaba alucinando, el pequeño después de todo no podría ser tan celoso.

-Ya va a comenzar. Sentémonos en aquel banco- más que una sugerencia, parecía una orden.  
-De acuerdo- Ambos se sentaron en uno de los varios bancos que había alrededor de la fuente. Ryoma que aún los estaba siguiendo, se escondió detrás fuente frente a ellos. Ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que en escasos minutos comenzaría el espectáculo de luces allí mismo.

-La estoy pasando muy bien contigo- comenzó sin rodeos Ann. -Yo… también- Meras palabras de cortesía.  
-Desde que te conocí-  
Momoshiro se quedó petrificado. ¿Acaso le parecía o la joven se había acercado demasiado a él?  
-Se está acercando demasiado…- Ryoma estaba listo para salir en cualquier momento y llevarse a SU Momo con él.  
El espectáculo comenzó. Verdes, azules, amarillas y demás eran las luces que bailaban junto con el agua de la fuente, dando lugar a un maravilloso número.  
-…Me gustas mucho- Sin darle oportunidad de nada tomó se abalanzó sobre su acompañante y lo besó.  
El morocho quedó petrificado. No pensaba que ella se le iba a tirar así, bueno, de hecho sí, pero no sabía que hacer. Cuando por fin logró hacer funcionar su cuerpo, vio como Ryoma aparecía detrás de la fuente y se iba corriendo.  
-Ryoma- dijo dándole un empujón a Ann y corriendo hacia donde se había ido el pequeño. Ann cayó al piso y se paró disimuladamente al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Todo había salido tal como lo planeaba. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos se pelearan para que por fin lograra quedarse con Momo.

-¿Ryoma?- dijo el capitán para sí al verlo pasar en medio del espectáculo de luces.  
Syusuke desvió la mirada de la fuente hacia donde estaba mirando Tezuka. Entonces pasó Momoshiro corriendo detrás de él.

Ryoma corrió a través de la gente hacia la salida del parque. Toda aquella idea de separar a Ann de Momo se había desvanecido al tiempo que ella lo besaba. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediese eso?  
-¡Momoshiro baka!- gritó mientras cruzaba la puerta del lugar-  
-¡Ryoma, espera!- le gritó. Pero a pesar de que Ryoma había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, Momoshiro pudo alcanzarlo.  
Comenzó a llover.  
-Espera por favor. Puedo explicarte…- dijo agarrándolo de los hombros.  
-¿Explicarme qué¿Qué te gusta ella? Suéltame- y de un tirón logró separarse de él comenzando a alejarse nuevamente.  
-¡Ryoma¡No te vayas!- gritó entre la lluvia pero el pequeño no se dio vuelta.  
Corrió un largo tramo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el morocho no lo seguía. Entonces ya casi sin aliento se sentó en la estación a esperar el tren. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, ni siquiera cada vez que su padre se burlaba de su tenis. Nunca… se había sentido tan enojado… tan… triste… Cerró los ojos tratando de disimular el dolor que comenzaba a manifestarse con lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores- le dijo una voz detrás suyo al tiempo que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Por un momento pensó en levantarse de allí y gritarle a Momo, pero no podía soltarse de aquellos protectores brazos. -Fue un descuido de mi parte, tendría que haberle dicho desde el principio que estaba saliendo contigo. De esa forma, no hubiese sucedido nada. Yo… no quiero perderte, por favor, perdóname.- dijo con una voz muy dulce y arrepentida.  
Ryoma no dijo nada.  
Solo se limitó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos. Takeshi sonrió y las quitó una a una con dulces besos. Ryoma aceptó el beso de Momoshiro cuando éste quiso abrirse paso entre sus labios. Un dulce y tierno beso dio fin a aquella pelea.  
-"De veras estaba celoso"- pensó el mayor con una sonrisa ahora que ya todo había pasado.

¿Qué había sido aquel tono voz en el teléfono? Nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma. De seguro algo había pasado. No importó que estuviera estudiando para el examen del día siguiente. Se puso el abrigo y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Tenía una corazonada, pero, por el bien de su amigo, esperaba que no fuera acertada.  
Entró a la casa y sin preámbulos fue hacia su habitación. Ya era como de la familia.  
Cuando abrió la puerta del mismo, lo encontró llorando en un rincón.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin poder ocultar aquella cara de preocupación.  
-Suichiro… él…- comenzó a querer explicar entre sollozos, pero su amigo le brindó un abrazo contenedor diciéndole que no era necesario que dijera nada. Solo que pudiera llorar todo lo que quisiera para descargarse. Así era Eiji, como un niño pequeño, aún en el amor.

-¿Kaoru-  
-¿Inui?- nuevamente estaba allí, solo que ahora era de noche. Kaoru sintió un pequeño deja vu. -¿Qué acaso pasas aquí todo el día-  
-A veces-  
-Ya veo…- hizo una pausa -Inui-  
-Puedes llamarme Sadaharu si quieres.- dijo concentrado en el césped. Al parecer estaba buscando algo.  
-Fshhh- asintió.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- -Buscando ingredientes para mi súper fórmula. Pero no le digas a nadie.- se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio. -¿Y qué es lo que estas buscando exactamente?- preguntó poniéndose a la altura de Sadaharu, aunque en realidad no quería saber aquello.  
-Eso… es un gran secreto.- dijo susurrante. -Pero hay otro secreto que sí puedo develarte. Lo que te dije hoy… era mentira- miró a los ojos para ver la reacción de Kaoru, pero éste no dijo nada.- ¿Acaso no te sorprende?- quiso saber.  
Kaoru no dijo nada, en cambio se acercó a Inui y lo besó. Sí, aquello era lo que quería. Inui le respondió sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Sus bocas se separaron solo cuando el aire se les acabó.  
-Sabía… que… estabas mintiendo. No eres… de darte por vencido.- respondió recuperando el aliento con una sonrisa.  
-Que bien me conoces- respondió también con una sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que no hayan quedado dudas o que parezca demasiado colgado. Muchas gracias por leer y por favor díganme qué les pareció el capi. Hasta pronto. 


	10. Chapter 9 2da parte

**"Yo estoy aquí" by TatiaKa//Kurama Sohma**

**Capítulo 9 (segunda parte)**

El tiempo pasó. Aquel día era importante en la vida de Tezuka y Oishi. Era el día de su egreso.

-¡¡Suichiro te voy a extrañar mucho!!- lloriqueaba Eiji abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-Igualmente nos veremos, no tienes por qué ponerte así.- trataba de consolarlo. -Bueno, creo que ha llegado el día en que la vida realmente comienza- reflexionó Tezuka. No era lo suyo hablar demasiado, pero estaba un poco nervioso.

Los parlantes del colegio sonaron y una mujer llamó a todos los estudiantes de tercero al gimnasio, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de diplomas.

-Vamos- le dijo el ex capitán de Seigaku a Oishi.  
-¡¡¡Suichirooo!!!- lloriqueaba Eiji. Parecía una esposa a la que el marido se le iba a la guerra.  
-Vamos- Fuji que también estaba allí tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el patio.

Minutos más tarde el acto había terminado y todos ya tenían sus respectivos diplomas. Las chicas felices iban de aquí para allá sacándose fotos con todo el mundo. Tezuka era uno de los más solicitados, ya que, a pesar de que las mujeres lo vieran como alguien callado y serio, no iban a dejar pasar la última oportunidad de poder hablar con el chico más apuesto del colegio.

Al final del día, los chicos del equipo de tenis habían quedado en juntarse en un karaoke para festejar. Tezuka terminó de sacarse su foto nro. 132, cuando vio a Ryoma que le acercaba. -Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo en una voz justa para que ellos dos solamente pudieran escuchar por encima de aquel bullicio. -De acuerdo- Tezuka comenzó a caminar hacia donde Ryoma lo guiaba. Habían llegado al pie de un árbol frente al pequeño lago del colegio. Ryoma se paró en seco y comenzó a observar el agua, pensativo. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Kunimitsu.

-Yo… solo quería decirte que te deseo lo mejor.- parecía que le costase un poco decir aquellas palabras. Tezuka permaneció en silencio, pues al parecer Echizen no había terminado aún.  
- También… quiero que sepas… que valoré y valoro mucho lo que tuvimos. Fue un corto tiempo, pero realmente me enamoré de ti.- Se sonrojó al decir estas últimas palabras. - Espero…- Cerró el puño pues le costaba mucho lo que iba a decir.- Que seas feliz con Fuji…- Cerró los ojos como si tratara de detener algo.  
-Gracias Ryoma- Concluyó Tezuka con una dulce sonrisa. Ryoma salió corriendo de allí.  
-Shuichiro no quiero que te vayas- seguía lloriqueando el neko. Estaban sentados al costado de una de las canchas.  
-Tranquilo Eiji, ya te dije que no es el fin de todo. Nosotros nos seguiremos viendo, seguiremos siendo amigos… - El ex sub. Capitán de Seigaku lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.  
-Yo…no quiero que seamos amigos- soltó Eiji. Desde aquella noche en la que Suichiro había ido a consolarlo tras la ruptura con Kaoru, algo dentro de él había comenzado a encenderse.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?, podemos seguir siendo amigos.- El corazón de Oishi dio un vuelco, pero enseguida se calmó a sí mismo diciéndose que de seguro estaba imaginando todo. -Pero es que yo… siento que te quiero.- Eiji trataba de explicar aquello que le estaba sucediendo.  
-Y yo también te quiero, por eso somos amigos.-

Eiji negó con la cabeza.

-Pero yo… te amo.- soltó finalmente.

El corazón de Oishi dio tal vuelco que pensó que le iba a dar un ataque. Tantas veces imaginando distintas situaciones en las que él se le declaraba… y ahora, todo era distinto.

-Bueno… Eiji…yo…- no sabía qué decir, por lo que solamente volvió a abrazarlo. -Oishi-  
-¿Si-  
-¿Me das un beso?- aquella forma tan ingenua de pedirlo le gustaba más que nada a Oishi.

Acercó el rostro de Eiji al suyo y lo besó tiernamente.

-Ryoma, por fin te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Momoshiro al verlo venir.  
-En el baño.- era verdad.  
-¿Estas bien?, parece que tienes los ojos un poco rojos.- quiso saber.  
-Es solo la iluminación del lugar.- mintió Ryoma. A decir verdad no había podido reprimir aquellas lágrimas que habían salido cuando se despidió de Tezuka. No entendía bien por qué le había sucedido aquello, pero prefirió ignorarlo.  
-¿Vamos al karaoke?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-¿Te parece? Nos íbamos a encontrar allí a las nueve, y recién son las ocho de la noche.- opinó Momo. El lugar quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.  
-Entonces hagamos que la espera no sea aburrida.- le susurró al oído.  
Momoshiro se puso rojo ante la proposición. -No es una mala idea.- le siguió el juego tomándolo del brazo (ya que de la mano no podía puesto que allí había mucha gente) y fueron hasta los vestuarios del club de tenis.

* * *

NA!!: Segunda parte del capi nueve. No tenía ganas de hacer la parte del karaoke, lo siento v.v 

**LEER:  
Con este capítulo se le podría dar fin al fic, pero aún tengo un epílogo que podría gustarles o no. Así que… si quieren continuar, están bajo su propio riesgo. (Esto parece la advertencia de "Elije tu propia Aventura)  
Pd: se ve que de no tomar los remedios me estoy volviendo loca XDDD**


	11. Epílogo

RECUERDEN LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES!!!!!!

* * *

**"Yo estoy aquí" by Kurama Sohma**

**Epílogo: Y el tiempo pasó**

Y así la vida trascurrió y el tiempo pasó. Tal como se esperaba, Ryoma Echizen fue conocido mundialmente en el mundo del tenis. Es más, en tres años llegó a ser en nro. 2 en el ranking.

Momoshiro por su parte, había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida estaba junto con Ryoma, por lo que decidió seguirlo como su amigo por los distintos torneos.

Llegaron a Australia. Ryoma había sido invitado a participar en el famoso Abierto de Australia, por lo que la estadía y demás le fue otorgada en un gran hotel.

Ya era de noche cuando Ryoma salió del baño. Momoshiro estaba leyendo un par de revistas que había comprado aquella misma mañana. -Ya puedes bañarte.- lo anotició el ya no tan pequeño Ryoma.  
-De acuerdo, aunque me hubiese gustado más que nos bañáramos juntos.- cerró las revistas y le guiñó un ojo a Ryoma.  
-Sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso.- comenzó a secarse el pelo con una toalla blanca que llevaba en los hombros.  
-Si si…- Se puso de pie y besó a Ryoma dulcemente.- No te enojes- A continuación entró al baño.

Ryoma terminó de cambiarse. Una camisa carmesí y pantalones negros largos que no le sentaban nada mal. Entonces sacó de un escritorio papel y una lapicera y comenzó a escribir algo. Luego dobló la nota y la guardó en un sobre, al cual no indicó destinatario.

-Voy a salir. No me tardo- le dijo con la voz suficientemente alta para que su amante pudiera escucharlo. Entonces salió al pasillo.

El hotel en el que lo habían hospedado esta vez no era muy lujoso, pero tenía cierta clase. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Parecía apurado, pues no tenía ganas de esperar al ascensor. Volvió a caminar por un pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta numerada con el 404. Entonces deslizó el sobre por debajo de la puerta hasta la mitad. Esperó unos segundos y pudo ver cómo la carta desaparecía completamente tras la puerta. Ryoma volvió sobre sus pasos y esta vez sí tomó el ascensor. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche por lo que los huéspedes comenzaban a circular ya sea para salir a ver algún espectáculo o para divertirse un rato antes de comer en el casino. El casino, allí es donde se dirigía Ryoma también.

Cruzó a paso lento el hall y se dirigió allí. Ya tenía más de la edad mínima para entrar por lo que los guardias ni siquiera repararon en él cuando entró.  
Echizen observó cómo el lugar se llenaba rápidamente a pesar de que era temprano. Entonces se dirigió a una esquina del fondo del enorme cuarto, donde nadie podría reparar en él. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y clavó su mirada en el suelo cuando pasaron dos mujeres a las que el joven había reconocido como sus admiradoras.

-Lamento la tardanza.- dijo una voz grave, muy conocida.  
-Acabo de llegar. Pero solo podré quedarme por unos diez minutos ya que Takeshi se está bañando.- informó Ryoma mirando al sujeto.  
-¿Crees que está bien lo que estás haciendo?- Preguntó el sujeto con anteojos.  
-Claro que sí, nadie vería nada raro si un tenista y un entrenador se encuentran. Menos en este lugar- Sonrió.  
-No me refiero a eso. Yo terminé con Syusuke porque no quería lastimarlo. Es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo con él.- dijo por enésima vez.  
-Yo tampoco quiero lastimarlo, por eso es que no puedo terminar la relación que llevamos.- Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con un dejo de tristeza.

Momoshiro estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos cuando Ryoma entró al cuarto. -¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó al ver al peliverde sumido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Eh? No es nada.- se arrodilló en la cama y abrazó por detrás a Takeshi. Esto preocupó un poco más al susodicho. - ¿Qué harías si te dejara?- le preguntó tratando de hacer que su pregunta pareciera inocente.  
-Moriría sin ti.- contestó con completo convencimiento tomando los brazos de Ryoma con sus manos.  
-Lo se.- dijo en un susurro acercando sus labios a los de Takeshi.

fin

* * *

NA¡¡¡No me MATEN!!! Esquiva zapatazos, tomatazos y hasta piedrazos ¡¡Esperen, esperen!! el público deja de tirarle cosas Tengo algo que decir: luego de que tuve esta idea para el final, no sabía si ponerla o no. Entonces pensé que de esta forma, el fic que hacía tanto tiempo había pensado, tendría su final no tan común. ¿Todos felices y contentos? Eso no existe en la vida real XD (¿depresiva yo? ja!) Así que al fin y al cavo esto terminó siendo un MomoxRyo, pero también un TezuxRyo (ya que no rompió con Momo). ¿No les parece? Comienzan a tirarle cosas nuevamente Ayy!! Esperen!! paz!! Paz!! Una bota le da en la cabeza y la tira al piso . Un par de chicas con remeras de "I love TezuxRyo" la sacan del escenario. Gracias, aunque... piensa lo que son las vueltas de la vida, mis "enemigas" me salvaron??. Fin del delirio

Ok Ok, supongo que algunas/os me matarán y otros/as me amarán, pero yo no pienso en que tal y cual personaje terminen juntos como objetivo, sino que la historia sea buena (o eso intento). Ahora sí, si quieren dejarme reviews son libres de hacerlo, eso sí, no me manden una bomba ni virus que la compu no es mía -.-


End file.
